Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee
Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is a crossover series involving the Pokémon, Love Live!, Tokimeki Memorial and Twinbee franchises, the Nintendo/Game Freak-developed Pokémon games, Love Live! School Idol Festival and it's ALL STARS sequel and the Kirameki and Hibikino sagas of TokiMemo in particular. An anime adaptation was created by Sunrise and OLM which was released in 2020. A special PokéLive! chapter of the Pokémon Adventures (Pokémon Special in Japan) manga was published in CoroCoro in early 2021 with an English release by Viz Media later that year. An alternate PokéLive! manga series, called Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee:Nijigasaki Mastermix, written by Hitoshi Ariga and Sakurako Kimino with art by Hitoshi Ariga and Yuuhei Murota with guest art on occasion by Patrick Spaziante, Tracy Yardley, Yuji Uekawa, Ken Sugimori and James Turner, was published in Ultra Jump and Dengeki G's in Winter 2020 with an English release by Viz Media in Spring 2021. Summary Hilda White, Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel Cerise, Risa Selden and Emma Verde are students at Nijigasaki High, with the girls aspiring to become School Idols and in addition, Pokémon Trainers, and want to better themselves at both. Along the way, Hilda and her friends will meet various friends, rivals and enemies in an exciting series of adventures filled with Pokémon and adoring fans as well as challenges to overcome! Cast of Characters Main Protagonists * Hilda White. * Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka. * Shiori Fujisaki. * Pastel Cerise. * Risa Selden. * Emma Verde. * Natural "N" Harmonia Blair. * Hilbert Blair. * Coco Miyashita. * Ai Miyashita. * Yuri Mido. * Ranpha. * Yoko Catherine Osaka White. * Elesis "Ellie" Kashiwagi Kousaka. * Margo. Supporting Protagonists * Bianca Shiro. * Cheren Black. * Yancy Pink. * Akiru Shinomiya. * μs (Muse) * Aqours. * Setsuna Yuki/Nana Nakagawa. * Rina Tennoji * Freya Jerbarn. ''Boy's Side'' Protagonists * Natural "N" Harmonia Blair. * Hilbert Blair. * Naoto Takami. * Yoshio Saotome. * Eugene Thomas. * Nate. * Hugh. Anti Heroes * Team Plasma ** Colress (Nijigasaki Mastermix only). Villains * Eggman Empire: ** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. ** Metal Sonic. ** Badniks. * Team Rocket (Trio): ** Jessie. ** James. ** Meowth. * Dr. Albert Wily. * Sigma. * Scourge the Hedgehog. * Team Plasma ** Ghetsis Harmonia (Nijigasaki Mastermix only). ** New Team Plasma Grunts (Nijigasaki Mastermix only). Crossover Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern). * Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic). * Miles "Tails" Prower (Modern). * Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic). * Knuckles the Echidna (Modern). * Knuckles the Echidna (Classic). * Mighty the Armadillo. * Ray the Flying Squirrel. * Shadow the Hedgehog. * Silver the Hedgehog. * Sally Acorn. * Bunnie Rabbot. * Antoine D'Coolette. * Rotor the Walrus. * Mega Man (Rock). * Proto Man (Blues). * Bass. * Mega Man X. * Zero. * Axl. * Mario. * Luigi. * Yoshi. * Wario. * Waluigi. * Link. * Zelda. * Ganondorf. * Samus Aran. Sagas * Nijigasaki Saga. * Hinagiku Saga * Higashi Saga. * Harmonia Robotnik Saga. Crossovers * Multidmensional Dark Masters (Crossover with Digimon, The Idolmaster and Wonder Momo). External Links * [https://pokelive.fandom.com/wiki/Tokimeki_Pok%C3%A9Live!_and_Twinbee Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee on Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee Wiki]. * Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee on TV Tropes. Category:ShizukuOsakaFan99 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Series Category:Fanon series Category:Fanon Manga Category:Fanon Anime